In order to discharge the target by blowing the air ions to the target charged with static electricity, an ion generator also referred to as an ionizer or a static eliminator is used. The ion generator used in a production line configured to perform manufacturing and assembly of electronic components is used to remove the static electricity charged to a target such as an electronic component and a manufacturing assembly jig. By removing the charged static electricity, foreign matters are prevented from adhering to the electronic component, the jig or the like due to the static electricity, or the electronic component is prevented from being destroyed by the static electricity.
As such an ion generator, there is an ion generator formed with an oblong blow-off opening with an object of discharging the wide target. For example, there is an ion generator that blows out air ions from a blow-off opening (for example, see Japan Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. H06-208898 and Japan Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. H06-275366). In Japan Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. H06-208898 and Japan Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. H06-275366, a plurality of discharge electrodes (discharge needles) is disposed along a longitudinal direction of the oblong blow-off opening at intervals. The air ions are generated between a counter electrode disposed on an outer periphery of the discharge electrode and the discharge electrode. And, compressed air is sent to the entire oblong blow-off opening from a compressor, and is ejected toward a protruding direction of the discharge electrode.